The present technology generally relates to a battery, a battery pack, an electronic device, an electric vehicle, an electric storage device, and an electric power system.
Batteries such as lithium ion batteries, when abnormal use outside the ordinary use range is made, a large amount of gas may be produced and the batteries may explode. Therefore, a technology has been proposed in which a safety valve is provided on a top side (sealing portion side) of a battery, a gas is guided from a bottom side (can bottom side) to the top side of the battery via hollow pore portions of a power generation element to rupture the safety valve, or the like, and the gas is discharged from the top side of the battery to suppress explosion of the battery due to rise in internal pressure.
However, in order to respond to the demand for higher capacity of batteries in recent years, it is necessary to make the pore portions of the power generation element small, and the function of the pore portions as a guide path guiding the gas to the safety valve may become insufficient.